


Unexpected Invites And Apple Pie

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: You smell that? It’s an invitation to Hailey Uptons place and Jay wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to see her, what she had in mind was far from something he ever would think was possible for them.This is for shits and giggles! To make you laugh. Basically it’s a crack fic. I am not responsible for you being traumatized and scarred for life. Whoops don’t read if it’s not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Invites And Apple Pie

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon and Hailey just finished baking a nice apple pie. It looked perfect and she was so proud of herself. She dialed up Jays number and told him he should come over, she misses him. 

Ten minutes later Jay arrives and he immediately smelled the apple pie. It set his mouth to water. He walked into her kitchen asking if she made one. She pulled it out of the oven and brought it to the table. She smiled softly to him as she set it gently down in the center. “I just made it before you got here, would you like some?” 

Jay nods his head and he thought Hailey would get them plates and silverware, but she stayed standing where she was. “Are you okay baby?” She was quiet and it concerned him. 

The next thing she does is very unexpected. He watched her stick two fingers into the pie right in the center. She’s leaning towards him licking her lips. “It’s so warm and ready too. Would you like a taste?” What was happening? He’s so confused, he said sure and noticed how her voice became more seductive as she smears some on his lips. 

He hums to the taste of it as he runs his tongue over the flavor of it. It tasted good. “Do you like that Jay?” Still wondering what shes up to he nods and she takes her fingers back to lick them. 

“Good, I made it just for you.” The way she said it sounded like there was more then what she was letting on... it made the other detective curious. “What are you up to Hailey?” She shush him and slides the pie closer to him. She walks behind him and starts rubbing his shoulders. 

“I know how badly you need a release baby. I can tell you’ve been stressed and so I made this to help with that.” She’s sliding her hand down his shoulders to his chest, her fingertips skimming over his clothed cock. Jays breath catches as he’s now realizing what she’s up to. 

“Don’t you want to fuck the pie, jay?” Did she just say that? Did he hear her right? “What?” He’s making a face of confusion but She’s kissing his cheek as she leans down more, she strokes him teasingly through his jeans. “You heard me. You know you want to. I heard it feels just like a woman.” 

She’s lost her mind hasn’t she? “Hailey... I’m not going to fuck a pie...” he stutters as she strokes his clothed cock teasingly. She knows how to get to him... “oh baby, I know you want to. Just imagine it’s me.” Shes now nibbling on his earlobe. 

He groans as he’s gripping the table. “Why can’t I fuck you when you look so much better than a pie?” She tsks her tongue and grips his cock tighter. “You can’t fuck me till you fuck the pie Jay.” She’s turning him on and she’s evil as she won’t let him have her. 

He gets up and licks his lips. It does look appetizing... he looks at Hailey who’s smirking at him. Her encouragement helping him stop being shy on this. He licks his fingers as he keeps eye contact with her then slides his two fingers in the pie. Hailey moans for him as she walked around the table to face him. 

“Yes Jay, that feels so good baby. Keep going. Don’t forget to rub my apple slices.” The pie is damaged in the center as he thrusts his fingers in it. “You like that baby girl? Like how I rub your apple slices?” Hailey is biting her lip moaning some more as she’s nodding her head. 

“Yes jay! Don’t stop baby!” Jay licks his lips as Hailey unzips her jeans and drops her pants with her panties. She starts to rub her clit and licking her lips as she watches Jay. She demands for him not to stop, he can’t have her till he puts a show on for her. He snaps out of his trance and thrusts his fingers quicker in the pie. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to feel my cock deep between your apple slices. I’ll have you glisten on my cock, going to teach you a lesson for teasing me since you’ve been such a naughty girl.” Jay has to admit... this was far better than eating the pie. 

“Mm, yes please teach me a lesson. My warm apple slices are ready for it.” Shes pushing her fingers into her pussy as she keeps her eyes on him. He groans as he saw her dripping now. 

“You’re so wet for me, you ready for what I’m about to do to you?” Hailey kicks her jeans away then sets a foot on the table, she gives Jay a perfect view of her pussy. “Fuck me real good. I want to feel your cock own every inch of my juices and apple slices.” Jay growls as he saw her better now as she’s giving him a better angle of her. 

He gets up on the table, he’s kneeling on it as he takes his pants and boxers down. He strokes his cock, rubbing his tip with his thumb. “You’re mine and I plan to show you what I’m capable of. I’ll have you screaming my name baby girl.” 

She’s holding her moans in as he talks dirty to her and she’s burying her fingers deeper inside herself. “Don’t be shy baby. Show me I’m all yours!” Jay moans as he’s stroking himself more, he’s hard now especially watching Hailey finger bang herself. 

“Show me baby! Oh please baby! I need you!” Jay growls as he doesn’t stop watching Hailey move her fingers in and out of herself. He slides his cock into the pie. She wasn’t wrong, it’s warm, tight and so juicy around his cock. 

He groans as it feels so good, he’s so fucking turned on right now. He had no idea he would be invited to Haileys place to fuck a pie... “jay baby! I need you to thrust that big cock of yours inside me! Please baby!” Her begging is gonna end him! Her starts thrusting his hips, the crust dropping to the table as he rocks harder. 

“Mm, fuck! You’re so tight baby!” He grips the table, his cock getting coated by the juices around his cock. Hailey is dripping of her juices down her inner thighs. He licks his lips thrusting harder, imagining it’s her. 

“You’re all fucking mine! No one can have you!” His dominant side showing through. Hailey is tossing her head back, her shirt unbuttoned as she’s twisting and tugging her nipples. “Fuck yes baby! You show my apple slices a good time! I’m all yours!”

He curses as he’s riding the pie harder. He’s getting there and she is too. Her walls flutter around her fingers. His cock is throbbing in the pie pan. Apart of his brain is asking why he’s fucking a pie and the other part is enjoying how the sensation feels but Hailey is way better. “I’m so close Baby!” 

Hailey moaning it out as she’s still rubbing her clit too with her thumb. Jays knuckles are turning white as he grips the table harder. “Come for me baby girl! I want to feel your pie juices all over my cock!” She’s biting her lip hard as she explodes around her fingers and he comes undone inside the pie moaning her name as she moans his. 

He rides out his high as she rides out hers on her fingers. Jay slides out of the pie then stands up with it coated all over his cock. Hailey now has her fingers out of her. She walks to Jay and Jay meets her halfway. She smears her juices on his lips and he moans as it’s better than pie. 

“Mmm, Hailey.” She smirked as he said her name. She takes her fingers back and he cups her face kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss with a passionate one. “We should go clean up.” She murmured between their lips. 

He nods his head, his lips moving with hers, the taste of her heightening his senses as it goes on his tastebuds. “Let’s baby. How about though... we don’t tell anyone we have a pie fetish?” They’re laughing together as Jay kicks his pants and boxers off. They head for the stairs and her holding his hand. 

“Definitely not, that’s /our/ thing.” Jay smiles as they head upstairs together and go for the shower. “Definitely our thing.” Jay squeezed her hand gently as they disappear to the bathroom.


End file.
